Duri Terlindung
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Punya teman sepertimu seumpama duri menikam hati. Pemikiran yang sering kali bertentangan menjadikan hidup tak sehaluan. Pada akhirnya jalan yang ditempuh adalah perpisahan.


Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Pairing: H. Sakura x U. Sasuke

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt, Drama

Tittle: Duri terlindung ( Oneshoot)

 **Punya teman sepertimu seumpama duri menikam hati.**

 **Pemikiran yang sering kali bertentangan menjadikan hidup tak sehaluan.**

 **Pada akhirnya jalan yang ditempuh adalah perpisahan.**

\--Happy Reading—

Mimpiku adalah hidup bersamamu. Mana mungkin aku melupakan dirimu walau aku tidak tahu dimana kau berada. Walau begitu, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku ingin menjadi tempat untukmu pulang dan untukmu kembali bersamaku. Walau itu kemungkinan kecil tapi aku tidak akan menyerah akan mimpiku. Selagi itu bisa dicapai dan selagi aku punya harapan juga mimpi dan doa aku tak akan menyerah untukmu.

Sasuke kapan kau kembali?

Disini aku menunggumu.

"Aku akan menemuimu, kembali."

Itulah kalimat terakhir dari teman masa kecilnya sebelum berangkat ke luar Negri. Tepatnya sebelum meninggalkannya. Dengan modal kalimat itu gadis yang kini beranjak dewasa mampu bertahan demi teman dan cinta pertamanya. Sungguh berteman dengan Sasuke seperti berjalan diatas ribuan duri dan terkadang duri itu menikam hati dan jantungnya. Rasanya Sakit.

Gadis berusia 21 tahun ini selalu mengunjungi tempat yang menurutnya bersejarah.

Tempat itu tak jauh dari rumahnya. Bangku Taman yang menuju gerbang Konoha. Disinilah pertemuan dan perpisahan terjadi.

Gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini termenung di bangku dengan tatapan sendu. Mau tak mau potongan demi potongan kebersamaan bersama teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya berputar bagaikan film.

Tes...

Airmatanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Sampai sekarang alasan kenapa pemuda bersurai raven itu pergi belum juga ia temukan. Namun, ia dapat informasi kalau Sasuke pergi karena pemuda itu melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Disamping itu, muncul rumor bahwa Sasuke akan melangsungkan pertunangan dengan seseorang yang tentunya pasti kekasihnya.

Walaupun itu baru rumor dan belum ada kejelasan dari pihak manapun tetap saja perasaan Sakura selalu was-was.

Apa mungkin Sasuke meninggalkannya karena pemikirannya selalu bertentangan dengannya?

Hingga Sasuke merasa jengah.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti.

Aku akan menemuimu, kembali.

Dan sekarang, Sakura menunggu pemuda itu kembali dan ingin mempertanyakan apa maksud di balik kalimatnya itu.

Setiap hari Sakura selalu duduk dibangku Taman.

"Sakura..."

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dan menyentak lamunannya.

"Naruto..." Setelah Sakura menyadari kalau ternyata yang memanggilnya teman satu SMA nya.

"Setiap hari kau kesini? Apa kau masih menunggunya?" tanya Naruto sekedar basa basi. Walau ia tahu jawabannya.

"Aku yakin dia akan datang menemuiku." Ucap Sakura dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Sudah 8 tahun Sasuke meninggalkan Jepang. Tidak terasa ya sudah selama itu." Tambah Naruto sambil menatap langit. Seketika teringat sosok temannya itu.

"Iya. Selama itu pula perasaanku belum berubah. Mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Namun, Naruto tetap bisa mendengar.

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu? Mencintai sosok Sasuke, aku tahu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Dulu, kita bertiga selalu bersama. Tetapi, kebersamaan itu ternyata hanya sebentar. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali seperti dulu." Naruto masih setia menatap awan yang bergerak akibat terdorong angin.

"Tetapi semua akunnya di blokir. Menurutmu kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Sakura menatap Naruto sebentar untuk meminta jawaban. Mungkin saja teman jabriknya tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku punya kabar untukmu..., Naruto menggantungkan kalimat sembari menatap Sakura, "...minggu depan dia kembali. Aku tak sengaja mengirim pesan pada emailnya dan ternyata dia membalasnya. Aku kira dia akan mengabaikan pesanku seperti biasanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau serius? Sasuke akan kembali? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Dengan erat Sakura mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto.

"Buat apa aku berbohong. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Itu sebabnya aku ingin sedikit membantumu. Anggap saja impas. Karena kau juga pernah membantuku saat aku kesulitan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Hinata. Aku lega sekarang, hubunganku kembali membaik..." Naruto berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya yang ia yakini berdebu lalu menatap Sakura dan berkata, "Minggu depan ada reuni SMP. Kau datang ya. Semuanya diundang. Sampai nanti." Ia mulai melambaikan tangan.

"Apa itu artinya dia datang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yap." Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke udara.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tak sabar menunggu hari itu.

Kira-kira seperti apa Sasuke setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu.

'Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi. Aku harap jawabannya sesuai yang aku harapkan.' Sakura membatin disela perjalanan pulangnya.

Seminggu kemudian.

Reuni diadakan di Kafe Tomcery yang ada di pusat Konohagakure. Tepatnya di dekat alun-alun Konoha.

Cafe Tomcery mulai ramai begitu pengunjung datang.

Sengaja Reuni di adakan saat malam hari. Karena saat malam hari Alun-alun Konoha sangat ramai dan terasa mengagumkan akan lampu gemerlap yang mengelilingi jalanan.

Ino dan Sakura serta Tenten memasuki cafe tersebut dengan canda gurau.

Dress dengan lengan pendek berwarna pink di balut rompi bercorak catur tanpa kancing dan celana jeans cupray berwarna putih melekat di tubuh ramping Sakura. Tatanan rambutnya tak perlu ribet. Surai rambutnya yang mulai sepinggang ia kepang kelabang dan dihiasi jepitan bunga sakura di pinggir rambutnya.

Simple tapi terlihat rapi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si muka pucat itu? Ku dengar, kalian makin lengket..." tanya Tenten.

"Namanya Sai bukan si muka pucat. Kau ini sembarangan sekali..." ucap Ino tak terima.

"Hahaha...bercanda Ino. Dulu kau suka sama Sasuke. Kau mudah berpaling ya. Tidak seperti Sakura..." lirik Tenten pada teman pink di sampingnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tenten. Ia sendiri tak mengelak ucapannya karena itu memang benar.

"Aku dan Sakura berbeda. Aku ingin kita sama-sama bahagia. Kalau ada pria yang bisa membuatku bahagia kenapa harus menunggu yang lain." Kata Ino dengan nada enteng.

"Senang sekali menyindir orang..." Tiba-tiba Tenten cemberut.

"Selamat datang semuanya...akhirnya kumpul kembali." Seru Naruto.

Pria bersurai warna jeruk ini menggandeng seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Lalu, duduk di bangku menghadap Sakura dan Tenten.

Disampingnya Sakura ada Chouji, lalu Shikamaru-Lee-Kiba-Shiho dan Shino.

Disamping Hinata ada Ino lalu Sai, kemudian Neji.

Tak berselang lama muncul dua orang dari pintu kafe lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

Tampaknya ada pasang mata yang melihat hal itu dengan raut wajah terkejut terbalut Syok.

Bukan itu saja yang lain juga terkagum melihat penampilan beda dari teman masa SMP nya itu.

"Kau benar Sasuke kan? Penampilannya sangat berbeda." Kata Lee.

"Lalu, gadis disampingmu itu siapa, Sasuke? Hebat ya kalau punya wajah tampan dengan mudah dapat pacar. Tidak heran..." tambah Kiba.

Sakit. Sesak. Dua kata itu yang kini merasuki hati Sakura.

Keringat sebiji jagung menggumpul di jidat lebarnya lalu turun ke pelipis dan membasahi pipinya.

Ada apa ini?

Sasuke kembali membawa seorang gadis?

Apa dia hanya pamer?

Atau memang gadis itu kekasihnya?

Mungkinkah rumor itu ternyata benar?

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke?

"Jelaskan pada kami siapa gadis itu. Jangan bersikap pelit" kata Shikamaru.

'Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke...kenapa...kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke' batin Naruto cemas.

Ia melirik Sakura yang saat itu sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tahu pasti gadis itu menahan airmatanya.

"Kenalkan namaku Karin. Aku dan Sasuke memang sedang dekat. Kalau kalian teman Sasuke, bantu aku ya setidaknya doakan kami biar cepat jadian lalu melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal." Karin memperkenalkan diri sekaligus memberi info yang sukses membuat Sakura tersedak yang saat itu tengah meminum jusnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Tentu saja khawatir. Penuturan gadis bernama Karin itu juga membuat hatinya terkejut apalagi Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke tak banyak gerak bahkan bicara. Seakan menyetujui apa yang di ucapkan Karin.

Tanpa tahu gadis yang bersebrangan dengannya sedang menahan tangis dan rasa sakit.

Inikah arti dibalik ucapanmu Sasuke?

"Sasuke, kenapa kau diam? Jadi benar kau akan bertunangan dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sak-"

Ucapan Tenten terhenti begitu mendengar suara deritan bangku.

Sakura berdiri, "Maaf sebelumnya aku meninggalkan urusan diluar. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Terimakasih ya sudah mengundangku. Sampai nanti."

Pergi. Hanya itu yang Sakura lakukan. Tidak ingin. Tidak ingin mendapat rasa sakit lebih dari ini. Sakura rasa semua itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau ucapan Sasuke kala itu tak lebih kebohongan belaka. Kepalsuan yang menyisakan airmata.

Sakura keluar dari kafe dengan bercucuran airmata. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram dadanya yang sakit.

Penantian dan pertemuan yang ia dambakan kini berujung kehancuran.

Padahal ia baru saja dapat kabar kalau Ibunya sedang dirumah sakit. Akan tetapi demi bertemu dengan pria cinta pertamanya ia rela menjadi anak durhaka seakan tak peduli dengan Ibunya, namun hatinya menjerit meminta jawaban.

Apa daya, semua yang ia korban kan tak ada hasil. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan merasa bersalah.

Cinta memang terkadang merubah sesuatu dalam waktu singkat.

Tujuan Sakura sekarang hanyalah rumah sakit. Bertemu dengan Ibunya dan meminta maaf pada beliau.

Brak!

Tenten tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan sukses menjadi perhatian semua pengunjung kafe. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang terjenggit kaget.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?" Dengan berani Tenten mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Sungguh ia sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau sampai segitu marahnya? Apa urusannya denganmu..." dengan enteng Sasuke balik bertanya.

Dengan keras pula Tenten melepaskan lalu menunduk, ia masih raut wajah Sakura tadi yang begitu Syok saat Sasuke memasuki kafe, "Jangan berlagak bodoh. Apa kau tidak melihat raut wajah sedih Sakura? Kau pikir sudah hebat karena kau lebih cepat lulus S2. Harusnya kau tak perlu datang."

Brak!

Dengan rasa yang berkecamuk Tenten berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia kembali duduk sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Sasuke, kalian pacaran? Kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak begini? Padahal aku sengaja mengadakan reuni ini karena aku rasa dengan ini bisa membantu Sakura." Kata Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kalian menyesal karena mengundangku! Baiklah, aku pergi. Ayo Karin..." Sasuke siap menggandeng tangan Karin.

Tanpa diduga Ino segera menepisnya.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi kanan Sasuke. Sontak yang lain membulatkan mata dengan tindakan Ino diluar dugaan.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Ini hasil belajarmu di luar negeri? Belajar jadi pria brengsek. Bagaimana sakit?" Ino menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke? Kami datang baik-baik. Tentu saja rasanya sakit, kau ini bagaimana..." Karin membela.

"Rasa sakit karena tamparan itu tak seberapa ketimbang rasa sakit karena Sakura mencintaimu, Sasuke." Sekakmat. Ungkapan Ino sukses membuat hati Sasuke bergetar.

"Mencintai orang sepertimu itu tidak mudah. Tapi Sakura mampu melakukannya sampai ke tahap sekarang. Kau yang membuatnya menunggu. Walaupun kau tak meminta tapi aku yakin dia akan tetap melakukannya. Katakan padaku, janji apa yang kau ucapkan padanya sampai dia harus seperti ini." Gertak Naruto.

'Janji?' pikir Sasuke.

Memorinya terbang ke 8 tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Jepang.

"Aku akan menemuimu, kembali."

Deg...Deg...

Ingat. Sasuke baru ingat. Dengan jelas ia baru teringat. Walau sebenarnya ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Membohongi perasaan sendiri itu lebih menyakitkan dan pasti sangat merepotkan. Daripada dibohongi dan membohongi orang lain. Baiknya kau pikirkan hal itu, Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru yang mau tak mau ikut campur walau terasa 'merepotkan'.

"Jangan seolah-olah kalian tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Baiknya kalian diam." Balas Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Karin dan hendak pergi dari kafe.

Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat,

"Tunggu sebentar," Lee mencoba menahan kepergian dua orang itu. Sungguh ini sangat mengganggunya.

Naruto dan teman lainnya menatap Lee dengan wajah serius.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga menyukai Sakura. Tapi setelah tahu Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke aku baru sadar, cinta tak harus dimiliki tapi harus memiliki. Maksudku Sakura pantas memiliki cinta itu darimu. Terlebih..., Lee menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ibunya Sakura masuk kerumah sakit. Aku tidak sengaja dengar saat dia berbicara di telpon tadi. Yang tidak bisa aku pikirkan, Sakura lebih memilih bertemu denganmu ketimbang menemui Ibunya yang sedang sakit. Menurutmu apa ketulusan cintanya kurang, Sasuke? Kau bagaikan duri untuknya tapi Sakura berusaha membuat duri itu jadi kapas. Harusnya kau mengerti itu. Pasti dia sedang menangis sekarang. Dua kesedihan sekaligus didapat dalam satu malam. Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?" Lanjut Chouji yang seketika berhenti memakan demi melanjutkan ucapan Lee. Ia juga merasa kasihan pada Sakura.

Par!

Seperti sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai ulu hati Sasuke setelah mendengar ungkapkan Chouji dan Lee.

Genggaman tangannya pada Karin seketika lepas.

Sejujurnya bukan ini yang di inginkannya. Sasuke tahu bahkan tahu betul tujuannya kembali ke Jepang.

Tentu saja menemuinya. Tapi dilain sisi, ia takut apakah gadis sudah berpaling?

Dan ia belum siap menerima jika itu benar.

Dusta, kalau ia tak merindukan gadis itu.

Bohong, kalau ia tak menyukai gadis itu.

Benci, kalau ia tak mengakui sudah menyakiti gadis itu.

Sungguh bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Dulu, Sakura juga selalu berada disampingnya saat dirinya terpuruk karena kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Selaku memberi kata semangat untuknya.

Walau terkadang diselingi pertengkaran dan perselisihan karena pendapat mereka yang sering bertolak belakang.

Namun, Sakura selalu mengalah.

Harusnya ia tahu alasan kenapa Sakura selalu mengalah untuknya.

Bodoh, baru kali ini ia merasa jadi pria yang paling bodoh sedunia.

Pertanyaannya,

Masih adakah tempatnya pulang di hati gadis musim semi itu?

'Sakura...' panggil Sasuke dalam hati.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosinya.

"Sasuke, semuanya belum terlambat..." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Lalu ia pergi bersama kekasihnya menuju rumah sakit. Dimana Ibunya Sakura di rawat.

Teman lainnya pun ikut membesuk.

Namun, Sasuke masih diam ditempat.

"Sasuke, rencana kita gagal. Semuanya terserah kamu. Aku lelah ikut sandiwara ini. Sekali lagi, semuanya belum terlambat. Seperti yang dia bilang. Perjuangkan seperti gadis itu memperjuangkan cintamu. Aku pulang." Setelah itu Karin meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di Kafe.

Di rumah sakit.

Sakura menangis histeris. Memeluk ibunya tuk terakhir kali.

"Ibu...hiks...hiks...kenapa harus pergi secepat ini...Aku masih butuh Ibu...Sakura mohon buka matamu Ibu...maafkan Sakura..."

Satu jam yang lalu Wanita paruhbaya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena sakit yang ia derita tak bisa ia tahan. Di depan putri kesayangannya.

"Ibu merasa senang memiliki putri sepertimu Saku. Jadilah gadis yang kuat dan jangan mudah menangis. Ibu akan selalu di samping Saku."

Segelintir kata demi kata terus berputar di pikiran Sakura sebelum Ibunya benar-benar pergi.

Kesedihan yang satu belum terobati Sakura harus memikul kesedihan lain.

Luka yang belum kering kini tambah basah seakan habis disiram dengan air cuka.

Perih dan pedih. Sakura tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana menjalani hari kedepannya.

Dadanya terasa panas seperti terbakar api yang seakan sulit dipadamkan.

Hidup Sakura seperti diambang keputusasaan.

Ia terkulai lemas dan hampir membentur lantai kalau tidak ada yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Sakura..." Ino dan Tenten datang dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat." Ucap Naruto parau.

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura masih setia menangis.

Keadaan yang tak memungkinkan ini membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya menemani Sakura di rumah sakit sampai pemakaman dilakukan. Esok.

Esok harinya.

Pukul 8 pagi pemakaman dilakukan dan berjalan lancar. Walau sedikit gerimis.

Airmata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di mata hijau Sakura.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Setelah pemakaman selesai Sakura menenangkan diri sejenak di sebuah dermaga yang dekat dengan pantai.

Ia sendirian menatap ombak bergumul dengan perasaan hancur. Melihat betapa luasnya lautan tapi baginya terasa sempit.

Baju putih dengan lengan pendek yang panjangnya sesiku berhiaskan reslething didepan dan celana putih membalut tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang sepinggang tak lagi menemaninya. Kini rambut itu sudah tidak ada. Sekarang rambut itu menjadi rambut biasa yang panjangnya hanya sebahu.

Ditemani air mata yang sudah kering. Mata sembab dan wajah yang kusut. Memerah dan acak-acakkan.

Sungguh sangat berantakan.

Tampaknya Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang disampingnya sudah 30 menit yang lalu.

"Maaf..." ucapnya.

Entah kenapa Sakura menghela nafas. Ia berusaha beranjak dari tempat namun keburu ditarik olehnya.

Terjadilah adu tatap antar Emerlad dan Onyx.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Aku mau kamu." Ucapnya mantap tanpa hambatan. Sasuke mampu juga mengucapkan hal itu. Padahal itu diluar imagenya.

Persetan dengan Image.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau merasa bersalah? Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha menerima keputusanmu. Jadi, lepaskan tanganku...Sasuke." Sakura berusaha berontak tapi kenapa rasanya sulit.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Dengan jengkelnya ia malah mengatakan kalimat yang lagi-lagi membuat perempatan siku muncul di jidat Sakura.

"Apa?" pekik Sakura kesal, "Hebat sekali ya. Ya sudah sana pergi." Usir Sakura.

"Aku jauh-jauh kesini seenaknya kau mengusirku. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja. Kali ini tidak. Kau harus tahu sesuatu..." tangan Sasuke menarik pinggul Sakura untuk lebih mendekat.

Sontak wajah Sakura semerah tomat, "K-Kau mau apa?" cicitnya.

"Karin. Kami hanya bersandiwara jika dugaanku benar. Aku pikir, kau sudah berpaling. Itu sebabnya aku berjaga-jaga dengan memanfaatkan karin. Lagipula dia juga setuju. Tapi ternyata, aku telah salah menilaimu. Aku kembali karena aku teringat janjiku. Yang dikatakan Karin semalam itu tidak benar. Kami berteman dan satu jurusan di sana. Kau tahu, orangtuaku kembali rujuk." Sasuke menjelaskan kebenaran dan sandiwara yang ia sengaja buat.

"Kau melakukan sejauh itu? Kenapa?" Airmata Sakura kembali merembes dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau bilang, aku seperti duri. Mencintaiku memang tidak mudah tapi kau mampu melakukannya. Aku tahu pasti rasanya sakit. Karena aku masih amatir untuk mengenal cinta. Tapi aku mengerti apa arti perjuangan. Adakah tempatku untuk pulang dihatimu, Sakura? Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya." Dengan lembut Sasuke menatap Manix hijau itu.

Meluncur sudah airmata Sakura. Entah ia senang, sedih, terharu, bahagia, kesal...semuanya jadi satu.

"Sasuke-kun...Aku selalu membuka hatiku untukmu." Balas Sakura sembari kedua kakinya menaiki kaki Sasuke lalu ia menarik kerah kemeja dan,

Cup!

Terdengar suara kecupan karena ulah Sakura yang mencium tepat di bibir Sasuke.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu sepanjang waktu. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Sasuke." Lanjut Sakura

Akhirnya ia mampu mengungkapkan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan. Rasanya lega dan beban terasa terangkat.

"Aku tahu. Aku kembali untuk menyambut cintamu dan membalas...maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku ikut senang kalau orangtuamu kembali rujuk." Lanjut Sakura.

Rasanya Sasuke tak kuat untuk tersenyum, "Iya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru, denganmu."

"Sasuke-kun..." pipi yang merah menahan Debaran jantung lantaran kening mereka beradu hingga...

Keduanya kembali menghapus jarak.

Entah apa tujuan Sasuke, tangannya membuka reslething baju Sakura.

Tentu Sakura tak sadar itu.

Dasar Pantat ayam!

Mau tak mau dada keduanya bersentuhan dan barulah Sakura menyadari.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke hendak menyentuh branya. Namun, Sasuke bukannya berhenti ia malah tak menghiraukan penolakan Sakura. Tangannya terus menyusuri area dada Sakura hingga menemukan pengait branya, sasarannya.

Sontak Sakura terkejut. Ia langsung melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah tampan yang tersedia di depan, "K-Kau se-sebenarnya mau apa?" wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan, aku mau kamu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sebegitu rindunyakah kau Uchiha pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu sampai tak bisa mengendalikan diri!

Shannaro...

Sakura mundur sejenak, "Kalau begitu tangkap aku kalau bisa..." setelah itu Sakura berlari ke pesisir pantai.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dipermainkan." Kemudian Sasuke menyusul mengejar Sakura.

"Weee...ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa!" seru Sakura sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau!" Seringai yang bikin kaum hawa pingsan kini Sasuke tampilkan.

Setelah itu mereka beraksi kejar-kejaran di pesisir pantai.

Greb!

Sudah dibilangin mengalahkan Uchiha itu harus butuh ratusan tahun.

Tertangkap kan?

"Dari dulu aku payah mengimbangimu di olahraga lari. Menyebalkan..." gerutu Sakura.

Ya. Kini Sakura sudah di genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih pinggang ramping gadis itu dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman. Sekali lagi ciuman.

Ombak dan angin serta tempat itu menjadi saksi akan cinta mereka.

Sasuke menuangkan semua kerinduannya melalui ciuman yang bikin jantung Sakura hampir meledak.

Untungnya Sakura bisa mengimbangi hal itu.

Akhirnya duri itu sudah ada pelindungnya. Kapas.

Jika Sasuke di ibaratkan duri berarti Sakura adalah kapasnya.

Kapas yang kuat dan tak mudah kena air adalah kapas ketulusan.

~FIN~


End file.
